1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus has advantages such as a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a fast response speed, and, thus, has received attention as a next-generation display element among display apparatuses.
In general, the organic light emitting display apparatus has a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting device arranged on a substrate, and operates as the organic light emitting device emits light by itself. The organic light emitting display apparatus is used as a display unit of small products, such as a mobile phone, and also as a display unit of large products, such as a TV.
Recently, the attention on a flexible display apparatus among organic light emitting display apparatuses has especially increased, and, accordingly, research into the flexible display apparatus has actively been performed. A flexible substrate using a material such as a synthetic resin, rather than a conventional glass substrate, has been utilized to realize the flexible display apparatus.
A problem remains in a conventional flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same that a maximum display area cannot be implemented due to an area occupied by a bezel around the periphery of the display area.